


Weapons Class

by GillO



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillO/pseuds/GillO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you fight off vamps who invade a school? The Potentials have ideas - some people have memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapons Class

"So, you're in school. It's dark. A vamp is on the prowl. You have to find something to attack with. What do you go for?"

The Potentials shifted in their seats. Time to pay attention, dammit.

Amanda raised a hand. "A window pole?"

"Good thinking. But there isn't one in the class. What else?

"A pencil? Graphite core, but the rest's wood."

"Not bad, Vi - but some're plastic and all are small. You want to take that risk?"

"A desk," said Faith lazily. "Snap off the leg - there's your stake. Five by five."

"That might do it. Provided you have the Slayer strength. Which most of these girls don't."

"I'll take a board ruler. And a super-powered witch to power it for me. With a good sense of aim"

Willow smiled at her girl.

"Other ideas? None? Get into pairs – see what else you can think up."

When the babble of girlish voices reached intolerable levels, Buffy slipped out the door. Spike was right with her.

"Know what I'd have, Slayer? A fire axe. And one hell of a woman to wield it."

Just for a moment, the shared memory silenced them. Then, eyes meeting, they smiled.


End file.
